creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowed Illusions
He had to watch Lila while his parents were away. Wyatt didn't mind it was easy. Watching her was never required too much, all he had to do was feed her, and Make sure that she wasn't too bored. Lila was at the age where she could do most everything for herself, but sometimes she would need help with minor things, such as getting things from the cupboard which were too high for her to reach, and Wyatt would help her as he always did. Wyatt would sit in his room until Lila needed him. Right now she did. "Wyatt can you help me," Lila implored. He got out of his bed, that was made nice and neat like everything else in his room, he was somewhat of a neat freak, and slightly compulsive. "I need a cup for my chocolate milk." "Okay Lil. Just wait." He smiled and walked to the kitchen where everything she needed to make it was already laid out, but not the cup. He retrieved it and laid it on the granite counter, leaving it for her to make. He went back to his room and laid down, right when he was about to fall asleep a knock was at his door, he opens the door cautiously, at this hour it could be only one person. "Boo." " Lila," he scolded. "You shouldn't be up this late." "I can't sleep. I'm too scared, I saw something" "Okay, sleep with me." She ran straight to his bed and tucked herself in, she lipped him a thank you before closing her eyes, Wyatt joined her in the bed a few seconds later, and they both dozed off. He woke up in the dead of night, but doesn't know why. He adverted his eyes to Lila who is off in sleep on bundle of springs with padding and sheets. Suddenly he saw a something draped on the wall, it slowly made its way across the walls... twitching... writhing, he holds Lila closer and closer, tighter and tighter, he wasn't only scared for his life. But hers too. Than it disappears, to who knows where, Wyatt passed it off as a simple illusion and went to sleep with some trouble. Whatever it was it wanted torment them first. "Lil," He said. "Where are you?" He scours everywhere in the house for her. She's gone. The only place left is outside. Outside, that must be it ! Wyatt rushes out of the house, only to find her in the back of the house near all of the trees. "I found you." He enthused. "Okay, now you hide. I'll count." "C'mon, I'm tired." "Okay." She grumbled. "How about we have some tea?" He said. She lightens up immediately and smiles. He sipped invisible tea from a plastic cup, he was always slightly embarrassed about what he would do with his sister, but he loved Lila, and it would always cheer her up. So he would do it anyway. They would talk and laugh during this time, but Lila would do most of the talking. They were talking about everything they could, suddenly it was all ended, "Wyatt, what's behind you." Lil asked. There it is again. The black shadow looking figure on the wall. It wasn't moving. It just stared at them. Its menacing blank face with no noticeable features. Wyatt looked over his shoulder. He's speechless, it's not an illusion. It's real. It used to be on the walls, but now its off. It wants them. It needs them. Never had Wyatt felt so helpless. He had to wait almost a whole week before his parents would be home. There's no car for them, only numbers of family members who will think they're crazy. They're forced to stay with it for a whole week, and by then they could be dead. That night sleeping would be impossible. Lila laid with Wyatt again. She was saying things Like "Will it get us." Wyatt didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie, but didn't want to scare her. He himself was uncertain. He hated the feeling. They miraculously slept, but they were terrified and only got a few hours of sleep. Wyatt woke up and saw it on the wall looking like a shadow again, but it was staring straight at him. It was oozing a black substance that would be all over the walls, it outreached its arms to great proportions, removing them from the wall and it grabbed... Lila. It grinned at him, it appeared not to have a mouth, but it became noticeable, it was like someone was smiling through dense black fabric. Its black sharp teeth were daunting him. Tears welled in his eyes. "Lil," He said. He tried fighting it. He did, but it wouldn't budge it was like having the wrong key to a locked door, it receded back to its home. She was gone. He flailed all around, he shouted in pain. "I need to get her back." He thought. He didn't see it for a few days, he began to lose hope. Than one day he looked outside, he saw the monster again, but without Lila. It beckoned him with a sharp finger, as if saying, "If you want her, follow me." But how could he trust it, it kidnapped his sister. Against every fear in him he opened the door and hesitated towards it. Each step made him feel like he had lead in his feet. He coward toward the kidnapper. If he died, at least he would have Lila, or would he? Suddenly the monster engulfed him within itself, and he was in a completely different world. It was utterly demented, covered in the monsters sludge, no sun shone, the sky looked like bile. It made the world a dark gray. The only thing he could see was a forest dense in fog. He went into the dying greenery, uncertain of what to look for. It seemed like forever, walking. The fear gnawing at him. Eating him alive. He was so... Helpless. Lila. He saw her in the distance, she was in a cage. It was disheartening for him to see her be treated like an animal. He walked to the cage and said her name, she looked. She was traumatized, she wouldn't speak. She had been too scared. "Lil it's me." "Behind you." She lipped, and there it was. Laughing. It came out as a macabre gurgle. He dashed towards it, he had lost all sense of control for that moment. "Give her back." he shouted. The monster used to lurch, but in an instant he was in the monsters grasp. He was stuck. In the cage with Lila. She was scratched and heavily covered in the substance it oozed. "Wyatt." she mimed. "Don't talk." it'll do terrible things." It consumed her like it would Wyatt. Where was it taking her, she'd soon know when it brought her to a cage. She started screaming. It scratched her, but it was so much more painful than a regular scratch, the pain seared through her, it left her bleeding, her whole back had been red and some of the substance had got in it, which only amplified the agonizing pain that made her pass out. Who knows what would happen if she spoke again. Wyatt banged on the cage with his feet in an attempt to break it, each strike made him sweat and he felt a lingering head ache, he came so close, so close. The bars started wiggling and with each kick it became more apparent. Lila bit her lip, she hoped for freedom. But that shattered when the monster came back and gave Wyatt the punishment his sister received. Lila didn't scream. But she didn't keep her eyes off of the sight. Watching him suffer with the same menacing agonizing pain that would make him pass out too in one slow but terribly hard scratch. She saw what it looked like. It was terrible. Blood slowly streamed down with bits of black like a tainted river on his olive skin that had a shade of red surrounding it, the gash revealed the sensitive pink once shielded by his skin, and he passed out. Just like Lila. It lurched toward her, she heard the sound of crunching leaves under its feet. She was petrified. She was still. It touched her lightly, and she passed out. They were helpless tied up with cold metal cuffs, with a ice cold brick wall behind them. The only light was a fire in the distance that drew closer with every second "I love you Lil." Wyatt grieved "I do too." she said as it drew closer. Closer. Closer. It lurched toward them and each echoed foot step drew it closer to them. The echoing stopped. Wyatt felt it breathing on him. It stopped, the light died which left the room pitch black, than the light came on and closer than ever before, there it was staring straight at him. He let out a scream of pure terror, but it was halted, the silence was followed by heavy, maniacal breathing. Lila was left there helpless, sweat trickled down her face, it gave her face an odd glow. "I'm next." she thought. Every single hair was on edge. Her breathing was rapid, her body salvaging each breath it could find. She was whimpering, scared out of her mind. Fear was the only thing in her eyes. With no one by her side, she'd die alone by the hands of that thing. But she didn't hear a single foot step. It was gone. She was home again. It sent her home. But she didn't want to be there, not with the possibility of that thing being out there. She wanted to run. Run from home. Run from that thing. She didn't think about it. Her thought was completely impulsive. She was swift at getting out of the house. But her steps stopped when she was staring at the monster face to face. Category:Monsters